


190

by boomingvoice



Category: Popslash
Genre: Community: nick366, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/boomingvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Britney Spears was hanging around with Paris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	190

Britney mewls, and twists around her fingers. Paris knows that sound, could probably give classes in faking that sound, so she smiles, or bares her teeth, really, and then reaches for the white dildo. She bends down and flicks Brit's clit with her tongue once, twice, and pulls back when Britney bucks a little. "No, baby," she says, and waits until Brit's back to just gently riding her fingers. "Good girl," Paris says, leaning over again, and tongues Britney softly as she removes her fingers, and then abruptly slides the dildo in place, too suddenly for it not to hurt. Brit moans, but holds still, and Paris says "Good girl" again, before slowly starting to move.

*

Paris knows there are rules. She may pay her way around them, but she knows they're there. Britney...doesn't. Maybe she knows one, and that's "don't let your nipples be caught on film". She follows that one. But then she'll pair a Banana Republic necklace with Chanel boots and a Gap dress, or be in the middle of a club when she decides her bra would make a better top than her shirt, or go out to Starbucks after missing court hearings, and sees nothing _off_ about these decisions. She can go absolutely batshit and shave her head for no reason, and do this sober. Paris grimaces, then turns the page, figuring that maybe it was a good thing they stopped hanging out. She fingers one of her extentions idly, not seeing this week's "Who wore it better?". What _is_ it with exes shaving their heads?

*

Britney has the breasts Paris used to want. Full, heavy in Paris's hand, with gorgeous areolas, darker than her own. Womanly, like the rest of her body, with matching hips and a sweet soft belly. Paris doesn't get jealous anymore, it's pointless when everyone should be jealous of _her_ , but if she _did_ , if there was one thing she wanted that she couldn't get, this soft supple body might be it. Of course Brit's embarrassed by it, because she's adorable but _retarded_. She bitches about her scar and the small tummy hiding her abs, about her upper arms and her fat ass, until Paris is forced to push her down, whisper fiercely that Paris is the skinny bitch in the relationship, and _shut up_ , you dumb cunt. Britney listens, which is gratifying.

*

Benji managed to get the head shaving business over and done with while they were still dating. Paris is happy about this. She runs her head over his head, feels the soft prickle, and giggles despite herself. He catches her hand and pulls it down, holding it fast as he pushes her against the wall and asks _what's so funny, bitch_ , and she laughs when he nuzzles her throat. Her free hand runs up to his chest, resting there a moment before it loops around his neck. _Your fucking face,_ she whispers, and he tightens his hold.


End file.
